Everyone Loves Revenge
by Kimblee Whitehead
Summary: Revenge isn't something villain exclusive. Everybody loves revenge, including the ladies of the Special Victim's Unit.


**Everyone Loves Revenge**

"Seriously, Alex?" Olivia asked, a smirk evident on her face. It had been a long case, and the ladies of Manhattan's SVU had decided to go out for a couple of drinks. I was just the three of them, Melinda Warner, Olivia Bensen, and Alex Cabot.

However, Olivia and Melinda were amused, if not perplexed, at their prosecutor's decision to only drink soda that night. It wasn't just that night, either. The last few times they had take. The blond out for drinks, she had either gotten a water or a soda. No alcohol involved.

Alex shrugged het shoulders at her friend's statement.

"I have no reason to drink," she said simply.

"I swear to God, Alex," Melinda muttered, "If you are going to say something like 'I don't need alchohol because I'm high on life' I'm going to punch your pretty little face."

Alex laughed, taking a sip of her soda. A root beer. Not even any caffeine.

"Melinda, if you ever hear be utter a phrase as stupid as that, I give you full permission to reserve a slab in your morgue for me," the prosecutor smiled, "I'm just not in an alcohol mood, that's all. Like I said, I have no reason to drink."

"That's bull," Olivia said, taking a sip of her glass, "You lost a case today. A rapist walked."

Alex shrugged at the statement.

"No need to worry about that," she said with a smile, "I'll nail him. Idiot left his phone in the bathroom. Guess who had child porn playing on his phone?"

Alex had a sly smile on her face, and Melinda and Olivia couldn't help but laughed. Of it was one thing that they loved, it was stupid criminals.

"So you should have a glass to celebrate!" Melinda exclaimed, raisin her mostly empty glass of in the air.

"Yeah!" Olivia added, raising her glass in a similar fashion, "Come on, Alex. Even though you lost, you won! He's going to get much more time now!"

The two slightly tipsy woman clanged their glasses together, looking at their friend. Alex chuckled in amusement.

"I'll pass."

The two woman frowned at her, and put their glazes down.

"I have to give you one thing, Alex," Olivia mused, "You don't follow peer pressure."

"You must have been the most boring child ever," Melinda said.

The two woman were slightly surprised when Alex started to laugh. Very hard. As of the ME's statement was the funniest thing ever said.

"Hardly."

"Oh really?" Olivia asked, a sly smile face, "Name one slightly exciting thing in the life of the younger Alex Cabot?"

Alex grinned. This wasn't where she expected this conversation to be going, but it did. How would she handle this.

"You know those ackward moments when school has to call home, and you decide to give your mom a heads-up?"

* * *

><p>"Hey mom."<p>

Fourteen year old Alex Cabot stood in the kitchen, leaning against the cabinet. Her mom was making some sort of lasagna. Most likely, it would burn and they would end up going out.

Her mom turned around, a bit of flour covering her face and body. Alex would have been amused, was she about to start any other conversation.

"What is it, baby?" She asked, a slightly concerned smile on her face. She could tell something was about to happen. Her mom knew her well.

"So..." Alex started, sighing, "Um...you're going to get a phone call."

Her mom let out a long sigh, and took a seat at one of the stools in the kitchen.

"From school?"

"Yep."

They kept direct eye contact, both if the Cabots wanted to break away from the gaze, but found they couldn't.

"What's this one for?" she asked, in a tone that showed she had this conversation many times before.

"I assaulted a kid," Alex said bluntly. Her mom nodded, processing the information. There were no visible signs of anger. Yet.

"Okay," the elder Cabot sighed, "Three questions. Is he alive?"

Alex nodded.

"Mom, if I had gone so far as to actually kill somebody, I'd be in prison. He is burning a voo-doo doll of me as we speak."

"Right," there was a small bit o relief that washed over the elder Cabot. But there was still concern there.

"Does he have all his...is he still..."

"I did not castrate him," Alex said. She didn't know what was sadder. The fact that she knew that was exactly what her mom was trying to ask, or that her mom would even need to ask that.

More relief came over Alex's mom.

"Will I need to pay any medical bills?" the final question.

Alex shook her head.

"I only punched him a few times," she explained, "His face will look like a cow, but he's fine. Besides, even if I did critically injure him, his parents are doctors."

"Okay," her mom nodded, "We're out of cheese. Could you pick some up at the store?"

"Yep."

And with that, she was out the door. Alex had to admit, she was amused that her mom had stopped asking her "Why did you do this". One of those "If I ask, you'll tell me things", she assumed.

Although, Martin Espenoza was a rich little prick, who should have got beaten sooner. He had paid the football team fivehundred dollars each to hold her in the snow for what seemed like forever. They upducted her in the middle of drama, and she spent the next two periods wet and cold. His small beating was just a beginning of the retribution that was to come.

* * *

><p>"So, you beat up a kid because he paid the football team to hold you down in snow?"<p>

"Yep," Alex nodded, still with some malice in her voice. It was obvious she wasn't quite over it.

Olivia and Melinda giggled, and Alex rolled her eyes.

"I actually would really have liked to see that," Olivia chuckled.

"Is that all you did to him?" Melinda asked

"Nope," Alex replied, a satisfied grin on her face. It was the same look they saw on criminals when they re-lived their crimes. "But...I already shared one of my stories. What about you two?

"Nononononono, Alex," Olivia shook her head, shaking her finger at the girl, "Your story is incomplete. You can't leave us hanging."

"Looks like I can," Alex crossed her arms. She would win this argument. One of the benefits of going to Harvard Law, is you tended to win your fights.

"Well, I got a pretty good piece of revenge against Fin a few days ago," Melinda mused, instantly getting her co-worker's attention. They stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Fin?" Alex asked, "What did Fin do?"

A grin crossed Melinda's face. She had been wanting to tell someon about her deed for a while, and now was her chance. She was going to enjoy this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Just an idea I had last night. What do you think? Is it any good? Let me know! Thank you all for reading!<strong>

**Kimblee Whitehead, we're done here.**


End file.
